


Bruce Banner/Hulk- "Comeback"

by fogisbeautiful



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Science Bros, Video, redlight kings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogisbeautiful/pseuds/fogisbeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Banner/Hulk- Marvel's "The Avengers" and "The Incredible Hulk"<br/>Song: "Comeback"<br/>Artist: Redlight Kings</p><p>I've been working on this video for MONTHS and I've finally decided that it's time to share it with the world!  I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruce Banner/Hulk- "Comeback"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smaller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaller/gifts).



> A special shout-out goes to smaller, who's own video was the inspiration for me to come back to video making and has been a huge supporter of this project! You have no idea what that's meant to me, so THANK YOU!!!

If and when I figure out how to add a download link (like smaller did!) I will put it here. Until then, let me know what you guys think! Enjoy!


End file.
